Once Upon A Dream
by x Disco x
Summary: [OneShot]Sasuke Dreams[Poem Fic!]


**Once Upon a Dream**

The sun was rising on Konoha, only those who had just returned awake, save the occasional insomniac- and even most of them were sleeping. The rays of sunlight kissed the tress, the warm summer dew sparkling on each leaf and blade of grass. Birds chirped their good morning to scare away the night creatures- the owls and the bats.

**Once upon a dream  
he had her  
The best girl in the world**

Why sleep came so easily to him that night would be a question to ask the scholars, no one would find it. But, nonetheless, he was sleeping through the night, with a heed of any of the morning events. No one was there to wake him up, and he was enjoying the dream.  
The soft pink and emerald that haunted his every thought, his every dream.

**To him, she had everything  
A smile that could stop a train**

He remembered that smile, the one she wore when she was chosen to be on his genin team, the one she wore on their first C-ranked mission when he awoke, the one she wore before he passed out into the cool darkness after rigorous battle, the one she wore every time she saw his breathing and alive and around the village.

**A face that could draw a crowd  
A laugh that could kill **

It had, for so many years, irked him to no end, why he was so attracted, why he was so possessive, why this one girl had driven him to the end of his tolerance. The crowds of suitors decked her with flowers, she paid no heed, but he would. He would stop them with a single glare from the dark ally behind her, and she would just laugh it off when they scurried. That laugh…it taunted him, making him want to cause it to ring again.

**Everything he ever wanted  
Yet so much more**

The dreams were horrid, mocking all that he knew he couldn't have, he wouldn't allow it. He cursed them silently, yet he still refused to wake up, wanting to linger only a moment longer, feel what might have been. The dreams symbolized all he thought he could never have. To bad he thought wrong.

**POOF! he woke up**

The noise that gathered in the streets not to far from the comfort of his bed was too much to ignore, along with the movement next to him, beneath him, all around him. Voices slowly filled the halls, and reached his ears with a grace he hadn't known since before the accident. Coaxing hands were slipping his arms away from what he held so closely, and he felt the sheets around him move. Slowly the coal-eyes were coaxed open by a warm touch on his cheek.

**He saw it wasn't a dream  
Just a dream come true **

The coal-gray eyes stared into the depths of haunting-emerald, and they crinkled with the smile he had loved so much. "Morning sleepy-head." She whispered gently, the hand slipping from his cheek. Satisfied that he had now awoken, slowly she untangled herself from a tight lock of arms, standing off the bed only to be pulled back, into the chest of the man she loved so much. "Sasuke-kun…please, I have to make breakfast for everyone." She could feel the smirk that formed on the back of her neck, and rolled her eyes, Typical Sasuke. Of everyone, he had changed the least. And by the way his arms tightened around her waist, she realized she wasn't going anywhere soon. She could hear snickers, and heard the door creak, and she knew he could hear it too, so no reason to tell him all the children would be watching. Pulling the covers back up from her knees, she snuggled back, prepared to be held until he was ready to let the day begin.

**Once upon a dream  
He had her  
The best girl in the world  
And now he was complete**

_Author's Note-_

_I hate the ending…but there wasn't enough on the end to give me another section, and I was enjoying the kawaii-ness! This totally came to me on an adrenaline rush (something not in the middle of the night, but the middle of the day!)_

**_Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto or the poem. The poem is courtesy of Elizabeth Handschy, who gave it to me courtesy of her boyfriend, Brandon Eller. Both are amazing poets, and you will be seeing more of their poems in my fics, I guarantee!_**


End file.
